Let the Paintball War Commence!
by Lady Bumblebee
Summary: MWPP + L one Saturday morning Lily engages her fellow 5th year Gryfindors in a muggle game called Paintball. r/r
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, just any names you don't recognize  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and James, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Lily, and Lena were holding a discussion.  
  
"You know how much fun I could be having right now if it weren't for you and your dumb pranks James?" Arabella asked. Arabella, with short, glossy black hair and brown eyes was the envy of almost all the girls in the school. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she had a quick wit and an air of mysteriousness about her. It also helped that she was dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Sean McIntyre.  
  
"You're calling my prank dumb? How dare you! That prank was one of the best ones yet," James said in pretended outrage. James was a dashing young fellow, full of courage, spirit and pranks.  
  
"So getting caught, and bringing all of us down with you is a good thing," Lily said to her boyfriend of three months. Lily, with long shining red hair and beautiful green eyes was smart, fun, and always ready for a challenge.  
  
"All I have to say is, did you see the look on Snape's face when his potion- with my added ingredients- blew up and covered the entire Potions dungeon with that yellow goo? Priceless." James said with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, maybe the prank in itself wasn't bad," Arabella said with a smile, "But putting that protective spell around all of us was pretty dumb. You might as well have had a sign pointing to us saying, 'yep, we did it.'  
  
"Hey, Remus can take the blame for that one."  
  
"I was just being considerate," Remus said. "Who wants to see Lucius Malfoy and his dumb band 'The Death Eaters' perform anyway? If you ask me, I just did you all a huge favor." Remus had light brown hair and gray eyes. He was very into his schoolwork, but his friendliness with the teachers always helped to smooth things over whenever James and/or Sirius did one of their pranks. (Usually!!)  
  
"I still can't believe that the first and second years were allowed to visit Hogsmede along with everyone else to see the band play," Lena complained. Lena was short, had dark blue eyes and wavy brown hair that reached her waist. She was very into the art of painting, so when she wasn't failing a potions quiz or helping the Marauders with a prank, she was painting something.  
  
"Well, at least now we have the whole castle to ourselves," Sirius said with a mischievous smile. Sirius was tall, dark and handsome. He was smart, although his grades didn't show it, and of course, he loved pranks.  
  
"What do you mean, the whole castle to ourselves? We're not allowed to leave the room till it's sparkling, which is going to take a hell of a long time," Arabella said, glaring at Sirius.  
  
With that, Sirius lifted his wand and uttered a very complex cleaning spell. All of the sudden, the Potions room was clean.  
  
"Wow! And all this time I thought that the original color of the chairs was moldy green."  
  
"Ok, well now what are we going to do? Anyone got any ideas?"  
  
"Has anyone ever heard of a muggle game called paintball?" Lily asked with a sly smile........  
  
A/N- Ok, nothings really happened yet, it will get better, I swear. 


	2. Preparations

I do not own Harry Potter, or any related Harry Potter stuff. Except for my own characters. A/N For anyone that's curious, Im going to base the .locations to the map at Harry Potter Lexicon  
  
* * * "Oh yeah... isn't that the game with- oh no, wait. That's a wizard game. Or how about.... Nope, not that either... Maybe its.."  
  
"Well, we can let James ramble on all day, or you can tell us about paintball, Lily," Remus said.  
  
"Ok. You've got 2 teams, and a flag for each. You place the flags at visible locations in your own area, and the object of the game is to capture the other team's flag, bring it back to your own base, and touch it to your flag. Each person also has a paintgun, which will spit out a paintball when you pull down the trigger. You use these to hit the opponent, and one hit means you're out of the game till the next match. So what do you think?"  
  
"That sounds cool!" Lena said. "And I just happen to know where the Art Club keeps paintguns, along with huge supplies of paint."  
  
"There's an Art club at our school?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius," Lena sighed, "and I just happen to be the President of it."  
  
"Ohhhhh, that Art club.. I thought you were talking about. yeah ok never mind.."  
  
"Anyway," Lily said, "So everyone wants to do this?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"As long as Sirius isn't on my team"  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Ummm.. Well anyway lets pick teams," James said. "Lily and I will be the team captains."  
  
"Hey," Arabella said, "why do you two get to be team captains?"  
  
"Because Lily came up with the idea and I'm her boyfriend."  
  
"Don't you want to be on my team, James?" Lily asked "Don't answer her James, It's a trick question!" Remus said in a stage whisper  
  
"Well uhh, Lily, you can go first," James said.  
  
"Great. Ok. Sirius."  
  
"Lily, I'm your best friend!" Lena admonished.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get picked."  
  
"Ok," James said, "My turn. Remus."  
  
"Alright, Arabella."  
  
"See, Lena, now I get to pick you," James said.  
  
"Pick me? You didn't pick me, you're stuck with me."  
  
"Look at it this way, Lena, at least you're not on Sirius' team."  
  
"You've got a point there."  
  
"Yeah, cause you all know that Lena wouldn't be able to keep her hands off me if she was."  
  
"Get a life Black!"  
  
"After you, Lena."  
  
"Well, when you two are finished with your battle of wits." Arabella trailed off.  
  
"Lets have everyone go to their rooms, then meet in the Common Room when ready. Lena, you can go to the art room to get the supplies first, and Sir- actually Remus, why don't you help her." James said.  
  
"Where will we be playing, anyway?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lets just use the whole first floor. We've got the whole day, plus there's no cover outside, just fields." Lily said.  
  
And with that, everyone went his or her respective ways.  
  
* * * 20 minutes later, James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in Common Room chairs, waiting for the girls.  
  
* * *  
  
20 minutes after that, James Sirius and Remus were still sitting in Common Room chairs, waiting for the girls.  
  
"What the hell are they doing in there anyway?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Umm. getting ready? How should I know?" Remus said.  
  
"HEY! GIRLS! WHATS TAKING SO LONG?" Sirius yelled up to the room.  
  
"GIVE US 15 MINUTES!" Arabella yelled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the Girl's dormitory.  
  
"Oh, crap, I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Does it matter that much, Lily? I mean, you're not even on James' team," Lena said with a laugh.  
  
"That doesn't mean I shouldn't want to look good."  
  
"Hey, Lily does have a point," said Arabella. "What color paint is being used anyway?"  
  
"Blue. Dark blue. I figured that it's just about the only color that looks good on all 3 of us."  
  
"Lena, you're awesome!" Lily said happily. "Now I can pick something out to wear!"  
  
"And then we're good to go."  
  
"Oh, wait- Does it matter that I've never shot with a paintgun before?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Naw, neither has any of the guys."  
  
"Ok, just checking."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Now that we're all here," began James,  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Shut Up Sirius! Anyway, Lily- here's your supplies- we'll all go to the ground floor together, and when we reach the approximate middle, we'll split into our teams and have 5 minutes to set up our flags and stuff."  
  
"Great, lets go then," said Remus.  
  
* * *  
  
Once on the ground floor, the two groups broke off.  
  
"Good luck, Lily," James purred.  
  
"You too, hon," Lily said.  
  
Sirius proclaimed "And in 5 minutes hence, let the paintball war commence!"  
  
"Did it take you 5 minutes to come up with that, Sirius?"  
  
"You don't have to be jealous just because I have a quick wit, Lena."  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it? Cause I believe the more common term would be immaturity."  
  
"Well while some people-  
  
"Shut up Siriuis!" Arabella said.  
  
"But-  
  
"Lets just leave before you and Lena kill each other, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Till later, Lena," Sirius, said, tipping an imaginary hat toward her.  
  
"O God," Lena said sarcastically.  
  
A/N- Yep, next chapter they may even begin the paintball war! And I'll try to post the next chapter up soon, only I left all my ramblings in my locker at school. Ahhhhhh! Don't forget to review!(please please please!!!) 


End file.
